Films Funniest Flaws Wiki
Welcome to the Films Funniest Flaws is a YouTube series that is dedicated to highlighting goofs that can be found in all of your favourite movies and TV shows. The series was created by Chris Bradley in 2016. List of Episodes The following is a complete list of Films Funniest Flaws episodes with their original airdates: SERIES 1 (10 episodes) *Top 5 Goofs in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone (September 21, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfXLwYwX7AA *Top 3 Goofs in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (September 21, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIXbyymcFkU *Top 3 Goofs in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (September 21, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlHJeA2xjO8 *Top 5 Goofs in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (September 22, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLS3fgZu3Z4 *Top 3 Goofs in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (September 22, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Ejwy1KIeQ *Top 3 Goofs in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (September 23, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSfh8DFssVc *Top 3 Goofs in E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (September 24, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scr5weE5BXQ *Top 5 Goofs in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (September 24, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7gnLEoJC6Q *Top 5 Goofs in National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (March 20, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BeX8X03Hb8 *Top 3 Goofs in Vegas Vacation (March 24, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn2Nom1QiOQ SERIES 2 (10 episodes) *Top 3 Goofs in Elf (March 27, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYkhLLa3eA8 *Top 3 Goofs in The Santa Clause (March 29, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbMCyIQRpuU *Top 3 Goofs in The Santa Clause 2 (March 30, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEFT8LWP_bY *Top 5 Goofs in Jurassic Park (April 3, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-gVDwdoByk *Top 3 Goofs in Home Alone (April 5, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksiai3gU3F8 *Top 3 Goofs in The Dark Knight (April 7, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA5yKuHtGQI *Top 3 Goofs in National Lampoon's Vacation (April 10, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_inoq7RcSc *Top 5 Goofs in Halloween (April 12, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6hX7KnYlYc *Top 3 Goofs in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (April 13, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd4kztEewto *Top 3 Goofs in Space Jam (April 13, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doVgJ0o9tEg SERIES 3 (10 episodes) *Top 5 Goofs in Back to the Future (April 14, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO6m-_F4pA4 *Top 5 Goofs in Back to the Future Part II (April 15, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC4xXgK76vU *Top 5 Goofs in Back to the Future Part III (April 15, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLo8DDAdmCw *Top 5 Goofs in Spy Kids (April 19, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDqD5ndxfe4 *Top 5 Goofs in The Wizard of Oz (April 24, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJJH65atHVY *Top 3 Goofs in Gladiator (May 3, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBGkJL_5eB4 *Top 3 Goofs in Braveheart (May 3, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuBnRUKoUyM *Top 5 Goofs in Birdemic 2: The Resurrection (May 4, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kqub5T27kQ *Top 3 Goofs in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (May 5, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jVyOpHW1sM *Top 5 Goofs in Jaws (May 9, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGN8Exz_zBE SERIES SPECIALS (1 episode) *Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk! The Goofs of The Three Stooges (September 21, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhG7JVlnX8w SERIES EXTRAS (12 episodes) *Live Video Goof in Jurassic Park (April 12, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBhVAl0HHpI *Store Name Goof in Labor Day (April 13, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI3uh-ISYFU *Film Equipment Goof in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (April 13, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN2H4YGgE7g *Camera Reflection Goof in Shaun of the Dead (April 13, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrNSkcqYia0 *Crewmember Goof in Men in Black (April 13, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7f6Lpy06BY *Boom Mic Reflection Goof in The Exorcist (April 17, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KL9RJo9Qqs *Pre-Cut Hole Goof in A Nightmare on Elm Street (April 17, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHSrg8S4CdM *Film Equipment Reflection Goof in Looney Tunes: Back in Action (April 18, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3gIhwoZb5k *Police Lights Goof in Good Luck Chuck (April 25, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEZ0RYgRlOU *Film Equipment Goof in The Host (April 25, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhZv-Nb0guQ *Crewmember Goof in The Karate Kid (April 30, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwdl1sQL4Sg *Bamboo Tree Goof in E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (May 9, 2017) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKmLqaHisUQ Trivia *Films Funniest Flaws originally began as a website that listed goofs in several movies and TV shows, including images of the goofs. The website was shut down in early 2017 in order to focus on the development of the YouTube channel. *The YouTube channel was created on September 21, 2016. The first three episodes of Series 1 were uploaded on that very same day. *In every episode of Series 1, a still image marked with a white circle is shown with each goof. These images are in fact the same images that appeared on the website. *On April 11, 2017, a second channel was created and was named Films Funniest Flaws Extras. This channel provided a series of single-goof videos which contained goofs that didn't make it onto the main channel (Films Funniest Flaws). *At one point in time, an episode showing a goof from the film 'Titanic (1997)' was uploaded to Films Funniest Flaws Extras. However, due to copyright reasons the video had to be removed. *Similarly, an episode covering the film 'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)' was planned to be uploaded on Films Funniest Flaws. The plan however was dropped for the same reason. *On September 21, 2017, Films Funniest Flaws celebrated one year on YouTube. This was celebrated with the uploading of a 13+ minute long video entitled 'Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk! The Goofs of The Three Stooges'. This would also mark the first time that a TV series was covered on the channel. *Ironically, the title of the series (Films Funniest Flaws) is missing an apostrophe, thus making it a goof itself. This was not a stylistic choice however, and is actually the result of the font used to create the logo lacking an apostrophe character. Gallery FFF.png|The Films Funniest Flaws YouTube channel. FFFE.png|The Films Funniest Flaws Extras YouTube channel. EDIT.PNG|The editing process of a Films Funniest Flaws episode. 041.png|A goof image from the Films Funniest Flaws website. Links Films Funniest Flaws YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLB1ExbGnOgpH6PAWu5onAQ Films Funniest Flaws Extras YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClF-sXZpxlA9oS5MQbm-AXA Films Funniest Flaws Official website http://filmsfunniestflawsofficial.weebly.com/ Category:Browse